Flying
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: A Higher Being decides to guide Cordelia and Buffy by sending them to the past and future.
1. Prologue

Title: Flying  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Cordelia/Angel, Buffy/Spike. Past- Cordelia/Xander, Drusilla/Spike, Buffy/Angel (sort of)  
Summary: A Higher Being decides to guide Cordelia and Buffy by seeing them to the past and future.  
Spoilers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons 2 and 6, Angel early season 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: T  
Category: Drama/Romance/Angst, time-travel

Flying

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Prologue

An unnamed higher being stood in a white area. She was a Fate. She had seen the past and the future and she realized something needed to be done to keep the balance between good and evil stable. One could not live without the other. She could not understand why mortals always forget that little fact. Like there was not darkness without light. Good could never win completely but neither could evil.

She stared into a large bowl of silver liquid and stared down at her charges. Each Fate had a group of people she were to watch and only to interfere when she saw them veer too far off the path that was designed for them. Her charges lived in Sunnydale and Los Angeles. They were special to her. Almost like her own children, if she could have children that is. Every one of her charges were special but four especially meant a great deal to not only to her but the world. Two Vampires with souls. A rare and near impossibility as that was. The third was the Slayer and ever fighting warrior for good. And the last a Seer, a human seer. Humans were not meant to be seers. They could not handle the power, they always died.

These were the charges that troubled her the most. The vampires needed the Slayer and the Seer. The Slayer to fight by their side and the Seer to guide them. But the first vampire needed the seer and the second the Slayer in the most special way many mortals needed, companionship and love. The problem, they did not know how much they needed each other. The first vampire was falling in love with his seer, but he was reluctant to tell her about his feelings. He was afraid she did not feel the same. The seer did have feelings for her champion vampire, but she was in denial. The second vampire was in love with the slayer, but the Slayer did not want to be in love with the vampire. She wanted the first vampire and it hurt the second vampire to know this.

She could see the future of the two vampires, the Slayer, and the seer and they would be miserable. She knew that their paths were supposed to be a happier one than what they were currently heading. She had to do something. She was going to do something. She had a plan. A plan she felt would not fail. She was going to make the Slayer and Seer see where their paths should lead.

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sunnydale

"Why can't we just warn them?" Charles Gunn said from the backseat of Angel's Plymouth. "I don't see why we have to drive all the way to Barbie's hometown to save Angel's ex."

'Barbie' better known as Cordelia Chase turned in the passenger's seat to stare at her friend.

"I wish we could have just called, but the vision showed me that Buffy and her Scoobies are not enough to handle the demons alone," she said.

"Cordelia's right," Wesley Wyndam-Pryce said. His glasses were on and he had a book covering the lower half of his face. "The Xenex demon has the strength that far surpasses a vampire, keen hearing, and poisonous fangs, claws, and quills. One is deadly to handle alone. Two is suicide."

"But doesn't Buffy have enough people to help her," Fred's meek voice said from behind Cordelia. Winifred Burkle was nervous. This was the first time she has been further than a few feet away from the Hyperion Hotel. She didn't want to leave her safe haven, but the team didn't want to leave her alone in the hotel. She was coerced out of her home and into the car with everyone else.

"She does," Wes began.

"But my vision clearly showed that Buffy and her team will not be enough," Cordelia interrupted. She couldn't help thinking that not too long ago, Buffy was dead and now she was alive and needed their help.

Gunn groaned.

The sun had just set when the Angel Investigations team left the Hyperion. Cordelia had had a violent vision of Buffy and her team dying at the hands of two nasty looking demons earlier that afternoon.

The group quickly realized that they had to travel to Sunnydale to prevent the vision from coming true. Reluctantly, they all packed overnight bags, in Cordelia's case, three bags, and piled them and the guys' favorite weapons in the trunk of Angel's car.

They had to wait until sunset to leave because Angel could not leave during the daylight. He was a vampire. He was once one of the worst vampires known to mankind until he messed with the wrong girl and regained his human soul.

Cordelia honestly did not want to ever set foot in Sunnydale again. Too many bad memories. Between finding out demons, vampires, witches, ghost, zombies, and werewolves exist, Cordelia had been through heartache and betrayal, and her parents' bankruptcy. All of this happened in the span of three years. So, she was not happy about the trip.

Angel wasn't too thrilled either. He left Sunnydale for a reason. From falling in love with Buffy, a big no-no because she was the Vampire Slayer, losing his soul, briefly, trying to kill every living thing, and being sent to hell by said Slayer, and finally a guilt-filled year of heartache after he returned from hell with his soul intact. He really wasn't looking forward to revisiting the town that held so many unpleasant memories. Especially since his main way to deal with his past issues was avoidance.

He jerked slightly as Cordelia placed her hand on Angel's arm. She was trying to reassure him but all he could focus on was the warmth of her human hand burning through the sleeve of his black shirt. He turned his eyes from the wall and saw Cordelia giving him the best comforting smile she could manage at the moment. He quickly turned his head back to the road.

"We can do this," she said. "It will only be a couple of days and we can go back home."

Angel nodded.

"Wes, does that book tell us how to kill the demons?" he asked.

Wes shifted in his seat. Angel could feel the man's legs press against the back of his seat. Wes was too tall to be sitting behind Angel, but they weren't really considering comfort when they piled into the convertible. Fred will have to sit there on their way back home.

"Decapitation followed by burning the stump so the head doesn't grow back," Wesley answered. "Oh, and the blood is poisonous as well."

"So, basically, don't touch," Gunn quipped. "Since we have a couple of days, can we make a pit stop? We've been on the road for over an hour and I'm cramped back here."

Gunn was the tallest of the men and he was sitting in the middle of the backseat between Wes and Fred. He was the most bunched up of the group.

"Yeah," Angel said. "There's a diner at the next exit. We can stop there and you guys can get something to eat."

They all stretched as they got out of the car once Angel had parked in the diner's quaint parking lot. Fred, the eater of the group, practically ran to claim a booth for the group. It was the most thrilled they had ever seen the woman. She was still traumatized after being trapped in another dimension for years. The others followed her.

"Hello, Angel," a middle-aged black woman said from behind the counter when she spotted the vampire.

"Hello, Ruth," Angel greeted as Cordelia sat by Fred and he sat beside Cordelia. Wes and Gunn sat on the other side.

"You know her?" Cordelia whispered.

"I saved her life a couple of decades ago," Angel answered.

Ruth approached their booth.

"My name is Ruth," Ruth said kindly. "Here are the menus."

She handed them four laminated menus.

"My guess she knows who and what you are?" Wes said looking at the menu.

Angel didn't reply. He was too focused on Cordelia being so close to him. This was what he missed during his crisis last year and Cordelia's disappearance into a portal. He missed how comfortable she was with being near him. He vowed he would never take this simple trust for granted again.

He watched his team eat. They were more relaxed now that they could take a small break. He found himself thinking that they were more than a team and more than co-workers. They were a family. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"What are you think," Cordelia asked.

"Nothing," Angel said.

The humans finished eating and went to the restroom. When they were done, they got back into the black Plymouth. This time Fred sat behind Angel and Wes behind Cordelia. The rest of the drive to Sunnydale was uneventful.

"Here we are," Cordelia sighed as they passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. "Home Bitter Home."

Angel sighed too. He was just as pleased as the former teenager as he too read the sign.

They made their way to Buffy's house where they knew they would find the Scooby Gang. After they all got out of the car and grabbed their bags, Angel had Cordelia's and his own (despite Cordelia's insistence that she could carry her own things) they walked to the house and rang the bell. The door flung open and a surprised Willow Rosenberg stared at them. They didn't bother to call ahead of time.

"Hi," Cordelia said.

END OF CH. 1


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Vision

"Look who's here, it's Angel and Cordelia and Wesley," Willow said as she leads the Angel Investigation team into the Summers' living room. She faltered on Gunn and Fred's names.

"Gunn," Gunn said. "Two 'N's."

"Fred," Fred said meekly.

"Gunn and Fred," Willow repeated.

Buffy's family and friends waved. They were all surprised to see the AI team.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked rudely.

"Well, Cordy had a vision about terrible demons called Xenex," Wesley explained. "It's very large with quills and poisonous fangs. It would seem it would take all of us to stop it."

"Is that true, Angel?" Buffy asked ignoring Wesley.

Angel shuffled his feet and looked over to Wes who gave a small nod to go ahead.

"Like Wesley said, Cordy had a vision and we came," the vampire said.

"What and you just had to come?" Xander asked in an irritated tone. "You could've called. We could've handled it without your help."

"And if that were the case," Wesley said after clearing his throat. "We would have called. But that is not the case. You will need our help."

"Buffy can handle anything," Xander again.

"Shut up, fanboy," Cordelia snapped.

"We get it, Buffy's great but like it or not, Cordy had a vision and we," Gunn said pointing at each member of Angel Investigations. "And it's our job to try and stop them from happening."

"Well, just tell us where to go and we'll handle this," Xander.

"Everyone calm down," Willow insisted. "I'm sure we could use a little help with these demons."

"They're very deadly," Wes said. "There are two and it will take more than the Slayer to defeat them."

"Well, it's a good thing they have a vampire," Spike said coming out of the kitchen.

Angel's team jumped in surprise. They did not know that Spike was on the side of good now.

"It looks like we should talk more," Cordelia said looking at Willow who had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry," the witch said.

"It's alright," Wesley said. "Anyway, I have done my research and know that it will take all who are capable of fighting to defeat the demons. They are not to be taken lightly."

"So, you're here to help?" Buffy asked to clarify. She was again staring at Angel.

"Wes, Gunn, and I are, yes," Angel answered.

"What, not the women?" Xander nearly snickered. "Well, I'm not surprised. Cordelia was not one for fighting."

"She sure as hell can kick your ass," Gunn said.

Xander glared at the taller man.

"Can we just stop fighting," Cordelia said weakly. Her breathing was suddenly labored as she swooned. Her head flew back and she cried out in pain.

Angel was quick to catch her and lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the sofa, before placing her down.

"What was that?" Buffy asked. When no one answered she asked again. A little louder. "What was that? What's wrong with her?"

"A vision," Wesley answered. "Will one of you get a glass of water?"

Willow hurried into the kitchen.

Fred dug through Cordelia's smallest bag, looking for the pain medicine she knew was in there.

"Do they always do that?" Buffy asked as she watched Cordelia's body thrash for a few more minutes.

"Yes," Angel said quietly. "They always hurt. She feels every emotion, every cut, every stab, and every bit of pain that the innocents in her visions feel."

"God, that sounds like torture," Dawn said.

"Yes," Angel said. "But she refuses to give them up."

"She carries the burden proudly," Wes said.

"That doesn't sound like the Cordelia Chase we used to know," Xander said.

"People change," Wes said.

Buffy looked at each member of Angel's team. They were concerned about the most selfish girl she had ever met and for some reason that made her blood boil. Especially the way Angel was looking at Cordelia like she was something so precious.

Cordelia gave one last spasm before the vision ended. She fell limp on the sofa. Her eyes remained closed as her face pinched with the residual pain that remained after the vision. She took several gasps of are before she spoke.

"The Scoobies," she said hoarsely.

"What about them?" Angel asked. His hand was pressed against Cordelia's cheek.

"Dead," Cordelia whispered. "All dead. Even Spike."

"You saw us all die?" Buffy asked as she moved closer to Angel and Cordelia.

"And felt it," Cordelia answered. "I saw and felt you all die. I felt all of your fear."

Tears were in her eyes. Fred handed her the medicine. Willow returned with the glass of water. Angel took the glass from her and helped Cordelia take a drink from it.

"You can't fight without us," she pleaded after swallowing the pills. She was gazing up at the Slayer with big, sorrowful brown eyes. "You can't do this alone."

"Ok," Buffy said feeling sorry for the Seer.

"We will need to come up with a plan," Wesley said.

"Why should we listen to you?" Xander asked aggressively. He was still unhappy the LA crew came onto their territory and was telling them what to do.

"I'm not asking you to obey me," Wesley said. "We need to work together or we all will die."

"It's my job with the help from my friends, to prevent the visions Cordelia sees," Angel said. "I am her champion."

"Champion," Xander scoffed. "First Buffy, now Cordelia. Can't you find a dead girl to date?"

Anya slapped his arm and he flinched.

"I'm not apologizing," he said.

He moved closer to Cordelia and glared down at her. Angel, Wes, and Gunn went to block his approach to the Seer. To his credit, Xander didn't back away.

"He'll hurt you just like he hurt Buffy," Xander warned. He could still see her through the gap between Angel and Wesley. "He'll be all broody and he'll cling to you and be there for you. Then, he'll leave you and break you."

"It's not like that," Cordelia argued. "Angel and I aren't together like that. We're friends, best friends."

She looked up at Angel. He didn't say anything.

"Right?" Cordelia pressed. She looked to her friends. "Guys?"

No one said a word. Angel turned to her and gave her the 'puppy dog eyes' that made her cave in to his whim on more than one occasion. Cordelia gasped when she something more than friendship in her eyes.

"Not now," Angel said when she was about to say something.

"Right," Wesley said. "We need to focus on defeating the Xenex demons."

Buffy stared at Angel and Cordelia. Angel was turned away from the Slayer so, she couldn't see the vampire's face. Cordelia looked confused and Buffy could tell that she didn't know if she and Angel were more than friends.

"Yeah," the Slayer said as she turned to look at Wesley. "What are we dealing with?"

For the next hour, the two groups discussed on what to do. They still had a day and a night before they had to face the demons.

Later that night, Cordelia sat outside on Buffy's porch. She had a blanket draped over her shoulders. She was thinking about Angel.

She wondered about the vampire's feelings and Angel's. She couldn't help thinking that, without her knowing it, Cordelia had begun to think of Angel as more than a friend.

The door to the house opened and Buffy stepped out. She had a jacket on as she came to sit beside the Seer on the top step.

"So, you have visions?" Buffy asked. "How did that happened?"

"You remember Doyle?" Cordelia began.

"Yes," Buffy said. She vaguely remembered the man who worked for Angel.

"Well, he kissed me before he died," the Seer continued. "The kiss passed his powers to me."

Buffy looked at Cordelia. Really looked. Cordelia really had changed, matured.

"So, you and Angel?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Cordelia answered honestly.

Buffy gulped. She hoped that the Seer and Angel weren't having romantic feelings for each other. Deep down, the Slayer wanted Angel's love and for him to love her and only her for the rest of her days.

The woman sat side by side in silence for 5 minutes. While they were silent, a light began to engulf them. They didn't notice as the light started out small and grew and grew until all they could see was light.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Cordelia said. Her voice was shaking with fear.

They continued to glow. They felt their bodies began to fade. They felt like they were becoming empty, becoming nothing.

They heard footsteps pounding closer to them. They heard their names being called. Then there was nothing.

When Angel and Willow opened the door, a light blinded them and they could not see the Slayer and Seer. When the light faded away, the witch and the vampire saw no one. Cordelia and Buffy were gone.

END OF CH. 2


End file.
